Redemption
by BubblyRandom
Summary: Set in season 1: Evelyn Grimes is the daughter of Lori and Rick Grimes and when the zombie apocalypse starts she thinks she will never see her dad again but she was wrong and how does she feel about a certain officer. Shane/OC. Sorry summary sucks. First story.
1. Beginning to the end

The walking dead chapter 1  
*ring ring ring ring* ugh  
"Stupid alarm" quickly pressing the snooze button. But my five minutes of extra sleep was interrupted by my dad knocking on my door to wake up.  
"Okay daddy" I said to make him happy.  
"I mean it"  
"Okay daddy" I said finally getting up and going over to my dresser changing into some blue jeans with a long sleeve shirt with brown boots, then going over to my mirror and straightening my long light brown hair that goes to my waist. Putting on little makeup to make my bright blue eyes to pop out. Happy with my work I grab my backpack and go down stairs to make my little brother and I some cereal but seeing he already made his breakfast.  
"Good morning Brat" I introduced my baby brother Carl  
"Shut up Eve " laughing at his lame comeback I make myself some breakfast and have some more playful banter with Carl  
"I don't see what you want from me Lori!" Me and Carl here my mom yell at my mom. As he enters the kitchen  
"What I want from you?!"she exclaimed  
"Yes what you want from me" my dad matching her voice  
"I swear Rick sometimes I think you don't even care about us!" My mom yelled at my dad leaving him in shock and looking at us with pain in his eyes  
"Come on Carl ill take you to school, go get your stuff and meet me outside "  
I said grabbing the keys to my car walking outside to put my backpack in my car but not before noticing Shane leaning on the police cruiser.  
"Hey Shane what are you doing here?" I asked catching his attention  
"Hey Eve I'm picking up your dad where is he?" He asked politely with his beautiful smile.  
"Ummmmm he's talking to my mom" deciding not to tell them there fighting.  
"There fighting aren't they?" Giving me a knowing look.  
"Nothing different" I said giving him a smile. Lucky for me Carl came out ending the conversation between Shane and I.  
"Hey Shane!" Carl said to Shane  
"Hey lil man how are you?" He asked Carl getting down to his level  
"Nothing going to school with this idiot" he said trying to insult me.  
"Keep insulting me and I'll make you walk to school,now get in the car" I said glad that he listened to me.  
"I'll see you later Shane " I said giving him a goodbye smile and going to my car  
"Goodbye Evelyn"using my full name. Making me go all red. Quickly entering the car and starting the car  
"You make it so obvious that you like Shane"  
"Shut up you little insect" I said pulling out of the car and heading to Carl's school.  
"I mean I think he knows and is just leading you on."Carl said in a teasing voice  
"Like your third grade teacher did?"I said messing with him about his crush on his third grade teacher.  
"Shut up Eve,you said you wouldn't mention it again." He said clearly upset  
"Aw did I hurt your feelings?" Mocking him as pulled up to his school."Now get out of this car and go make good grades champ" I said kicking him out of my car and heading to school.

School surprisingly quick today after getting things out of my locker I headed outside to get to my car but stopped when I saw Shane near his police car and my mom and Carl next to him. Once my mom saw me she jogged up to me and put her hand on my cheek.  
"Mom what's going on"I said glancing at Shane and Carl.  
"Sweetie something happened to your father" she tried to say calmly and not break down  
" oh my god Is he okay, what happened?" I told her with tears running down my cheek.  
"He was shot but he's in surgery right now but were going to him right now. Give me your keys I don't want you to drive. Go ride with Shane" she said not giving me an option.  
"Okay mom" she hugged me for a long moment and said goodbye and got in my car and drove towards the hospital.  
"Come on Eve" I heard Shane say. I jogged up to his car and got in the passenger side and didn't talk for the rest of the rest of the Shane glance at me a few times on the way to the hospital.  
-


	2. Hope?

**Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews and your suggestions it made my day. I hope I improved with this chapter so please review your honest opinion. Thank you.**

* * *

Hope?

Couple of weeks have passed and my dad has made no progress in his recovery, he's been in a coma for almost a couple of weeks now and they don't know if he is going to wake up. Carl is devastated and Mom well Mom and Shane have gotten quite close since the accident. Luckily Carl doesn't know, they don't think I know but there really bad at hiding it.

Today's Saturday and instead of going to some lame party, I'm here in my room on my phone until I heard a knock on my door. I got up and went to open it expecting Carl to keep bothering me, but was surprised to see Shane on the other side.

"Yes"

I said more hostile then intended but when your dads best friend AKA your crush is sleeping with your mom you kinda feel a little hostile.  
"Grab your things were leaving"

he said coming into my room and finding a duffle bag and handing in to me.

"Excuse me, but I'm not leaving my home for no reason what's so ever"

I said mad that he could just come into my house and do this.

"Now is not the time to argue Evelyn, there is something going on out there, something sick and we need to leave now before we get infected by it"

he said trying to reason with me.

"We'll fine, but what about my dad, we can't just leave him there."

I said worried about my dad.

"Look Evelyn sit down we need to talk"

I sat down on my bed looking up at him

"I went to the hospital today to get your dad and I tried everything but he had no heartbeat"

he told me as gentle as he could.  
"What no! You're lying!he can't be!"

I cried

"Shhh I'm so sorry Eve but we have to go"

he said hugging me trying to comfort me. But no matter what I couldn't stop crying.

"Oh my god Carl,what about Carl does he know?"

I asked still crying

"No not yet, I just told your mom"

oh my god Carl doesn't know about our dad.

"I'm going to go tell him"

I said leaving my room and heading my way to Carl's room forgetting to pack. Before entering Carl's room I see my mom outside of Carl's door deep in thought.

"Mom"

I said snapping her out of her thoughts. She look up with red swollen eyes. No doubt she has been crying. She came up to me and hugged me and we both cried.

"I'm so sorry Evelyn, I'm so sorry!"

She cried into my solider

"No mom I'm sorry"

I told her

"Shhh sweetie it's not your fault"

she told me trying to comfort me.

"Mom what about Carl?"

I asked looking at Carl's door

"We'll tell him together"

she said gently

Let's just say Carl didn't take the news so well. After an hour of all three of us crying in Carl's room. It was time to pack for whatever emergency thing Shane was talking about. I grabbed my duffle bag and got some toilet necessities, 3pairs of short shorts, 4 pairs of low fitted loss tank tops, 2 long sleeve shirts, a sweater, combat boots, and some hair ties. After making sure I got everything I braided my hair to the side, put on black shorts, a white loose tank top,put on my black and white converse, and a black cardigan. After getting everything ready I went down stairs where I saw Shane sitting on the couch.

"I see your all ready to go"

he said greeting me.

"Where is my mom and Carl?"

I asked wondering why they weren't here.

"Still packing"

"Oh do you want anything to eat"

I said changing the subject

" no thanks sweetie"

"Where're we going?"

I asked sitting next to him on the couch

"Atlanta, it's where people can be safe" he said

"Safe from what?"

I asked wanting to know

"There's been these news stories with people eating other people they call them walkers, there dead but there not dead."

"Like zombies?"

"No nothing like that sweetie, they call them walkers and they will kill you and we got be safe" he told me seriously

"Okay"  
I said believing him and looking him in the eyes

"Sorry guys were ready now"

my mom came down the stairs with Carl.

"Okay let's go" Shane said glancing at me before heading out to the car.

Traffic... So much traffic to getting to Atlanta. We haven't moved in like an couldn't stop talking ,Shane kept trying to find a radio station and my mom was just sitting there just like me.  
"Do you think we'll be okay"

I heard Carl asked for the thousandth time.

"Hey Carl look at that little girl over there playing checker with her mom, go do something your usually not good at.. Making friends"

I said hoping he would take my meanness to him as a sign of normalness and that this world could possibly come to an end.

"Mom can I go?" He asked

"Umm yeah just be careful and in my sight at all times"

she informed him and he did not need to be asked twice he was out of there in 2.1 seconds... Hmm lil Carl might find a girl during this whole ... Mess I guess is one word to call.

"You know you don't have to be so hard on him" I heard Shane tell me

"Yes I do"

telling him and leaving the car before he could object, going to the hood of the car so I could clear my thoughts. Is Atlanta even safe to be , can my dad see what's happening to all of us, am I going to die.

"Hey sweetie" my mom interrupting my thoughts and sitting next to me on the hood of the car.

"Oh hey mom" trying to sound polite

" what are you thinking about sweetie" putting an arm around my shoulder.

"This...madness that were in you know?" I asked hoping she understood

"Yes sweetie I do"

she said and we both just sat there looking at the sky in silence while Carl played checkers with his new friend. While Shane was still messing with the radio. Hearing the helicopters fly out in the sky.

"Mom are we gonna go soon?" Carl's friend asked from what I guessed with my amazing senses.. Her mom

"I don't know baby, I hope so." Being honest with her but also trying to comfort her.

"I'm hungry" complain to our mom.

"Go eat the grass" I tell him in a joking way while mom says that we all were.

"Why don't I give him something to eat, with all this survival stuff we have enough food to feed a small army" the older woman said to my mom.

Well what do you know even at the end of the world he still gets spoiled.

" I sure appreciate it" my mom said going over to the other car with Carl.

I watched the woman go open the car but have it shut by I guess her husband and although I didn't hear what they say I drew two conclusions

One: That man isn't so nice

And

Two: I'm going have to hear Carl complain about food for a couple of more hours.

I decided to get off the hood of the car and see how Shane was doing on the radio.

"Did you find anything" I asked knowing the answer.

"There's nothing" shaking his head no calmly but I could tell he was getting little frustrated.

"Big surprise there" I said sarcastically.

" I mean nothing, no emergency broadcast,no recording on the refugees, it's all gone, I'm going up the road and see what i can see"he said exiting the car and starting to walk up the road.

"I'm coming with you" I said catching up with him witch was very hard because let's just say a D was an A in my book in gym.

" how could they stop broadcasting about the refugees?" I asked once I caught up with him.

"I don't know" he said keeping his eyes right in front of him

"We'll do you think there trying to keep us away?" I asked in terror

"There would be a riot in there hands if they tried " he said looking at me

" oh makes since" I said

"I told you that you need to run more" he said awarded that I had quite a hard time catching up to him.

"Can we not talk about my weakness here" I said in a joking way

All of a sudden there was this huge sound in the sky, it kinda sounded like a rocket launcher. I was so distracted by it I didn't notice I almost ran into this circle of guys fighting each other. Luckily Shane grabbed my waist and steered me to the other direction.

"What do we do what do we do" I asked twice noticing his arm was still around my waist. Well you won't hear me complain.

"We have to do what Rick would have wanted us to do, get you, your mom and Carl outta here."

He said walking ahead of me but all of a sudden stopped which caused me to smack against him. I looked up to see at least 3 helicopters flying towards the city. We shared a look and told me to stay with him no matter what. He grabbed my hand a steered me towards the woods.

We kept walking until we finally saw the city and there was helicopters dropping... Bombs...out into the city. I looked at Shane who looked defeated.

What does this means for us, what about my mom, what about Carl. Oh my god what about Carl. He can't live this lifestyle. He doesn't even know what is happening. Oh god Carl my little brother. He can't. I couldn't help myself, I started crying.

"Shane what about..." I tried to ask but ended up crying more.

"Come here sweetheart" he said pulling me into his arms and letting me cry into his chest, while the bombs going off into the city.

* * *

**okay I just wanted to say I'm not a huge fan of letting the OC do a part that was an actual character but I thought it would help build the realionship between them.**

**Review please :)**


	3. Help

**Hey guy so thank you for the reviews I love you all and you have helped me out so much. So enjoy **

* * *

Help.

After walking back to the car we decided to sleep in the car tonight and figure out what to do in the morning. My mom and Shane slept in the front while Carl and I took the back of the car. I felt generous so I let Carl sleep on my lap even though he is very heavy. He needed comfort even though he doesn't know what's happening to this world. I don't even know what he thinks is going on. God I hate this, it's making me into a good big sister and constantly worried about Carl. I hate Carl now... He needs a wedgie.

I got out of the car deciding I needed some air. Luckily I didn't wake anyone up, I walked up the road and looked at all the people either sleeping in their car or sitting outside doing nothing really. I saw a couple of guys that looked like there up to no good I was going to ignore them and be on my way until I saw them look at me and smirked. Oh no. Maybe I shouldn't have left the car.

"Hey baby where are you going come join us" one of them called to me as I tried to make my escape. Okay Evelyn just act cool and keep walking.

"Um I'm tired... See yawn... So I'm just going to ... Go" I said very awkwardly and tried to leave again."come on baby girl hang out with us" one of them grabbed my arm very roughly. That's going to leave a bruise. That bitch! I couldn't let him get away with that so I decided to do what I knew wasn't smart... I spat in his face.

"You bitch!"he yelled and slap me in the face. As he let go to wipe my spit off his face, I started running but I didn't get that far because another guy grabbed me by that hair and tackled me to the ground. I screamed at the impact and before I knew it one of them was on top of me trying to take off my god.

All of sudden the guy wasn't on top of me neither where the other guys. I turned around a saw a bow in the guys head. Oh my god... Did I do that with out realizing it. I looked up to see a man with who looked like a redneck. He had the most beautiful blue eyes. He looked at me and offered his hand to get up. I took it and got up.

Looking him in the eyes "you killed him" I said

"Well if I didn't you would probably be in a ditch" he said like I the most dumbest thing in the world." Least you could do is say thank you kid"

"Thank you" saying it seriously and walking away with out giving him a second glance.

* * *

While walking back to the car I realized that my shirt was ripped. That bastard hitting me then having the nerve to rip my shirt! I love this shirt.

"Where have you been" I looked up and saw Shane sitting on the hood of the car looking at my face"Shit, what the hell happened to you Eve" great so my face is noticeable.

"...I ran into a wall" trying to find my way out of this"bullshit sit down"he commanded me as he went to the trunk and medical kit out of came back to the front of the car and faced me.

"So what really happened?" He asked giving me a look to not lie."these guys down the street where being well jerks... You know" I said, not really knowing what or how to say it.i could see it in his eyes that he was mad I didn't want him to go back there and kill the rest of those guys like that one man did.

"Did they... You know try to..." He asked slowly "no, they couldn't... It was really weird there was this man who shot this one kid in the head with like an arrow or something... It was really scary." I said realizing I could have been raped or even worse killed tonight.

"Do I look badass though... I mean I don't know about you but I can take a hit" I said trying to light the mood. It worked he started laughing with his beautiful laugh and beautiful smile. Gosh he's like Brad Pitt.

"Yeah you do" he said putting his hand on my cheek. Oh god this is like 2nd base to me. I was so focused on staring at shane I didn't even realize that the guy who saved me was watching us.

* * *

"Mom I told you for the thousandth time, it was Carl who did this to my face. I beg you to not make me sleep next to him because he is the devil and that is what devils do" I told my mom who wanted to know what happened to my face like she should.

"Carl is what your sister is saying is true?" My mom turned to Carl. I gave Carl a look and he knew what he had to do. "Yes mom I didn't eat last night and when I don't eat. I get very aggressive durning the night and Eve I'm so sorry I did this to your face forgive me." He told the last part to me."Well Carl when you put it like that how couldn't I sweetie" I gave him a big hug and looked at my mo who seemed to have bought it.

"Okay as long as you forgive him Eve, I'm going to talk to Shane about where we are going to now" she said and took off to wherever Shane is.

I got an airhead out of my pocket and turned to Carl. "You better make this count because it is my last one, thank you for covering up for me Carl I ...appreciate it" I gave him the airhead "now go share it with Sofia isn't that how you get a girlfriend your age?" I asked Carl.

"Shut up Eve.. So what really happened to your face. You look uglier then usual." Did he just insult me "umm excuse me twerp I'm very beautiful for your information it's you that needs to look at yourself in the mirror before you break it" BURN! I walked away knowing I won my daily fights with epic battle took a lot out of me. I went back to Shane's car to take quick nap.

* * *

**I know this is short but I didn't want tot start with the group bonding and stuff this chapter. So please forgive me :)**


	4. New start

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't upload for awhile its just I'm in theatre and well theatre takes up your whole life. Also I'm sorry for this chapter and ill try to upload soon.**

* * *

Chapter 4

So when I said a quick nap I actually meant a really long out I ended up sleeping in Shane's car for nine hours. Oops. Turns out Carol's family and us have joined forces or something during this world ending craziness . We were trying to find a place in the woods since Atlanta isn't really an option with that explosion.

"We should get more people, God knows we can't just have Shane protecting us" Carl said trying to be very smart but in reality he is just a little boy with some good ideas.

"Carl we also have me protecting you, I have to say I can beat anyone up." I stated proudly. We were all in this line walking in the wood with Shane leading the way and Ed in the way back. Carl and I were right behind Shane cause if anything went wrong I would need to be the new leader. Well actually it's cause Shane doesn't trust the idea of me walking to far from him cause I do this thing. Where I trip on my own two feet. Its a disease.

"Please I could beat you up Eve and I wouldn't have to do anything you would just trip on your own feet again"Carl said while laughing at his own he about to know what hit him.

"MOM Carl is making fun of me again and it's making me cry!" I told mom while fake crying . "No I didn't Eve is just trying to get me in trouble like always"Carl said yelling at mom.

"Was not!"

"Are too!"

"Was not!"

"Are too"

"Was not you little insect" I said having enough with his little games of trying to make me seem like the bad even though I clearly was.

" Evelyn stop being mean to your brother or ill make you walk with me" my mom said in a boring tone. Going back to her conversation with Carol. She hates me.

"Looks like your outta luck kid" Shane said looking back at us.

"Oh you're just jealous cause you're lonely and walking by yourself" I told him in a playful tone

"Really then what about you come walk with me so I won't be lonely" Omg I'm moving up with the big kids now!

"See ya nerd" I told Carl before skipping to where shane was surprisingly not falling on my face.

For the first few minutes we didn't speak, he was probably still thinking about what happened last night."hey Shane, thank you for last night and thank you for not telling my mom" I said very seriously looking at him in the eyes.

" Hey you don't need to thank me for that, that is your choice to tell her what happened" He told awkward silence.

"So do you have any idea where we are going?" I asked secretly wanting to stop and take a break. But before he could answer me he grabbed me by the waist and put me behind him. Before I asked why, I saw two men right In front of us.

"Who the hell are you" Shane said trying to sound threatening to them.

"Woah there just relax we don't want no trouble, were just trying to find place to stay." A southern voice drawled out. I look behind Shane shoulder to see two men probably in late 30s or early 40's. the one talking had grayish hair and the other one had brown ha...WAIT it's that one guy who said me from those guys. Oh my god, I went back to hiding under shane shoulder and made sure everyone behind us were okay.

"We'll maybe they could join us." I heard my mom said while she went to stand next to Shane. BAD MOM! what if he tells the group.

"Well sweetheart I think that is a good idea." The grayish hair guy said NO NO NO.

"How do we know we can trust you, just because the world is going to hell doesn't mean we could trust random people."Shane said moving up to stand right in front of them. Damn it!

"Because we haven't killed you yet"he said like he could right now if he wanted you.

"Who are you"Shane asked the question we all wanted to know

"My name is Merle and this right here is my little brother Daryl. We are off by our lonesome and we liked some new company"

Daryl? So that's his name. Does he recognize me.. Does he care..

"Do you guys know how to use a gun?" Shane asked.

"We'll Sunshine if I didn't I probably be dead by now" Merle said laughing. Well then.

"Fine you can join us but if you threaten the people in this group, I will make sure the walkers get you" shane threatened them and walked past them so we could keep walking in these woods.

I ran so I could catch up with Shane. Why is it my luck that the guy who saved me ends up joining this so called group. Oh wait it's me so yeah it's is my luck.

"Shane, that guy Daryl is the one who saved me last night, the one who killed those guys." I told him a hushed tone so no one and especially nosy Carl. Insect.

Shane stooped walking in a second and look at me in shocked then looked back at Daryl who was watching us.

Shane started walking again. "Are you sure?" He asked in the same tone I was speaking. I nodded. "Least we know he can protect us." He said ending the conversation and continued walking. I glanced back at Daryl to see him still watching me. Looking away I ran to catch up with Shane. I need a water fountain.  
_

After another half hour of walking we stopped at a spot in the woods which was like a center of a valley and close to a lake. It looked like we were going to settle here for now. Bad part look liked someone wanted this spot... And they had a trailer.

"Hands up!" An middle aged yelled at us with a group of people behind him. What is this a stick up? Not really thinking about it I put my hands up all the way up in the air.

"Look we don't want no harm, we're survivors and we just want to settle down somewhere and we wanted to do it here. We can join you, we're trained and know how to use a gun please let us join you" Shane practically begged the guy.

I turned to Carl." Look Carl I know I'm really mean to you and you probably should be the reason why my face is like this but I do all those because you're my little brother and I."

"Well of course you can stay here, I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to kill us. We have extra tents."

"And I am going to give you a wedgie later okay? Okay!" I told Carl and following my mom to get a tent so we could set up our tents.  
_

After everyone got settled, I ended sharing a tent with my mom and Carl. He is going to kick me all night. Everyone was out at the campfire eating dinner and well the reason I decided on skipping food which is very rare because I found a picture of my dad and I when I was first born. What can I say I miss my dad. I remember when I was 9 years old and I was nervous with my soft ball game

* * *

"Daddy I don't know if I can do this what if I trip when I'm running again" I asked my dad.

"Sweetie you will not fall, I have complete faith in you and if you do fall I owe your mom 5 dollars so let's not her win okay?" He asked

Yeah okay, but if I don't fall in this game can I please dress Carl like a girl for the day please." I said trying to negotiate with him.

"Fine sweetie if you don't fall you can dress Carl up like a girl, I promise." He said then kissed me on the forehead and left to let me prepare for my _game_.

* * *

I ended up falling in the game right before I could get a home run but it didn't matter all that really matter to me is that my dad had faith in me and I miss hi so much. He was my best friend he even let me drive the police car.

"Hey kiddo I thought I should bring you some dinner" Shane said breaking me out of my thoughts and sitting next to me.

" oh thank you Shane" I said taking the food and eating away.

" I remember this picture, I was still in High school taking a test while my best friend was having a kid." Shane said noticing the picture next to my knee.

" and they made you take a test on the day the greatest person I the world was born. Shame" I said trying to make a joke.

" I know it was heart breaking." He said joking back."hey sweetie if you need to talk to someone about anything you know you can come to me right?"

Looking in his eyes I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course I do Shane, I practically do anyway." I said beaming at him

"Well good, I'm going to go take the first shift so you should probably get some sleep." He said seriously.

"Okay" I said can't believing the effect he had on me.

"Good ill come and check on you later" he said kissing me on the forehead and leaving. As soon as he left I decided some more sleep isn't bad so I went to my sleeping bag and went to bed preparing for tomorrow.

* * *

**so pike I said before I'm really sorry. But please review with your suggestions and what you think.**


End file.
